Indy Jones and the Jewel of Amontillado
by 13blackcats
Summary: There is a new Indy in town. Much to the suprise of many it's a She. Indy II has been taught by her father and is ready to take on the next adventure, the search for a cask thought to be fictional.


A trail of dust rose up in the distance.

"Is everything ready?" A dark man muttered, to a servant.

"Yes, m'lord." They said bowing.

"Excellent, I want everything to be prepared for our, Mr. Jones' arrival." He said with a wicked grin.

Looking up at the balcony, they swung off the horse, leading it up to the gate, where someone took it away to be watered. They stood in the foyer, waiting, looking around at the vases and wall paintings.

"Welcome, welcome" the man said, "to my, humble, abode" opening his arms.

"I trust that you have no tricks up your sleeves this time," said a muffled voice from behind a dusty bandana, "as I must get it to the museum before the opening tonight." The eyes narrowing.

"Why, you are all to worried, we would not dream of hurting the great Mr. Jones." He said, plastering a fake smile onto his face.

"Hm" the person snorted.

"If you would like, one of my servants would be happy to take your, uh, hat, for you Mr. Jones."

"Thank you but I am quite capable of taking it myself." The figure retorted, untying the bandana, and removing the hat. Waves of brown hair, fell from the infamous fedora, and the lips of a young lady, curved into a pleasant smile. "Oh, it would be, Miss. Jones, by the way." She said in slight British accent.

"Ah, yes, excuse me, Miss. Jones. Right this way."

Putting the hat back on, tucking tying the bandana around her neck, she followed, her footsteps echoing off the wide ceilings, trying to pay attention to her surroundings, and not to the architecture and wonderful antiquities, that surrounded her. She was led into a room with one wide, but barred window, that over looked the vast desert.

"I shall go get the jewel." The man bowed out of the room, after making sure he had left, she leaned against the wall. Of course she didn't have to be there, but her father had last minute details to attend to for the exhibit. She thought. Then she realized it was a bit too quiet. Straightining up, she looked around, puling the hat over her eyes.

Bam, bam bam! Three masked men swung down from the ceiling.

"And he said there were no tricks, well then gentlemen, I request you leave now, for your own safety." They pulled out their long silver blades. "No then?" She said sighing, "Don't say I didn't warn you." And with that the men charged forward. With a quick flick of the wrist a whip appeared, as if out of nowhere, cracking across the faces of the men, they fell backwards, stunned. The first man walked back in, sword drawn, clutching a wooden box.

"What-?" He started, before he could finish, she had him back against the wall, holding the whip across his throat.

"You said no tricks."

"You came back for the jewel."

"It belongs in a museum!" She retorted.

"But it shall never be!" He laughed maniacally, as a new group of masked warriors dropped into the room. She whipped around, aghast. She found her self being pushed into the middle of the room, she cracked the whip, but to little effect. She swung her feet into heads, while swinging at others. A figure in a black mask, swung in from the window, pulling out a long, thin blade, he joined in the fight. Without missing a beat, she said, "I am going to be late." With that bit of information, her energy boosted and with a few more choice blows to the groin area of a few, they were all down. Huffing she turned to the masked figure, pulling out the whip, he quickly took off the mask and she looked him over. He had a thin face, with slanted oriental eyes. His black hair, was tied back, and was wearing a sleeveless outfit that bared his tan (rather muscular, she noted) shoulders. A light scar darted across one. Picking up her hat, she turned on her heel and left.

"But the jewel is still mine." Then man cackled, as he opened the box. Inside was a shining piece of worthless rock.

Some say it was the event of the year, others, thinks it was horribly boring, but as long as they were in the paper they didn't care. Some might think the highlight of the evening was the unveiling of the new gem exhibit, but others will state that the highlight was at 8:46.

A slim figure, in a satin, silver gown, seemed to glide down the stairs. Their brunette locks, done up in a twist on the back of their head, and their lips in a slight curve. They looked back and forth smiling at everyone.

"Miss. Indiana Jones, the second." A tuxedoed butler announced. The crowd ohhed and ahhed, before turning back to their cocktails.

As she stepped off the last step, a fit elderly man took her hand. "You look ravishing."   
She smiled weakly. "Dad…" She whined. She stood by him as he greeted foreign dignitaries and well-to-do business people. At one point, a young Japanese man, came up to her father.

He looked at him, and the young man said, "Dr. Jones, it's me Shorty!"

Her father lit up as he shook his hand and welcomed him. Indy (as she was formally called) turned to introduce herself to him. He took her hand and kissed it, looking up at her.

"Your daughter I presume Dr. Jones?" He said not taking his eyes off of her. "She is seems as adventurous as you."

"You are too kind Mousier Shorty." She said, her eyes twinkling.

"May I have this dance?"

"I would be delighted." She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. A waltzing song was playing and under the cover of the music she leaned over to his ear. "But next time you decide to drop in unexpectedly, kindly give notice." She whispered still smiling as if she had just informed him of the latest gossip.

He said nothing but kept his gaze over her shoulder, smiling warmly.

Oh wow, ok disclaimer time, I do not own Indiana Jones but I would dearly love to. And I must also say that I will try to update as soon as I write more.


End file.
